Letting Go
by harrypotteryay
Summary: Brad and Patrick have their last ever conversation.


"Brad" Patrick said, his lips forming a stern line. "Don't do this"

The other boy glanced over at Patrick, a delirious smile taking place on his lips.

"I can't do this anymore with you Pat. I love you. I mean that, and this is killing me just as much as it's hurting you, but I need to get over this infatuation" he said in a quick breath, wishing he could just be honest and tell the other boy what he was feeling inside.

He wanted to be with Patrick forever. He wanted to talk to him for hours without it them having nothing to say, to introduce him to his family and friends, to walk the streets holding his hand and not be judged or discriminated. But more than that, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the boy standing just in front of him.

But he couldn't. Life wasn't that easy. It gave you something it knew you couldn't resist and then added infinite complications and struggles. Life was cruel.

"I-I want you to read this" Brad whispered, slowly standing up and grabbing quite a long handwritten note from the chocolate coloured table next to him. His fingers gently brushed the length of the table before dropping down to his sides pathetically.

He held out the paper for the other boy, hoping with all his might that he would accept it willingly. Patrick continued to stare at the floor, blankly and without feeling any emotion. It hurt Brad to see the person he loved like this, and every inch of him wanted to grab the boy into his arms and tell him that this wasn't his choice. If it were up to him, Patrick would never be unhappy; he would make sure of that.

With a sigh, Brad gently bent down and placed the pieces of paper into Patricks hands and stared for a minute at the brown lifeless eyes that were Patricks, remembering all the times that those exact eyes had shown vivacity and hope, especially when they were looking into his own.

Patrick slightly moved his head to the right before looking up at Brad.

"You know, the sad thing is, I really thought you were different. You can't run away from your problems Brad, and why should you run away from what makes you feel alive? You shouldn't, but that's what you're doing, and one day, it'll all come back and you'll regret running away from everything you so suddenly abandoned" Patrick stated, his voice sounding dull and empty.

Deciding that the longer he stayed in Patrick's room, postponing what he knew had to eventually arrive; the harder it would be to walk away. He turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Brad! Wait" Patrick yelled, standing up and making his way over to the other boy. "I know that this is your choice but can't we have one more moment before I have to try and live my life without you? I can't even take one week without talking to you, how am I supposed to cope with forever?"

Ever so slowly, Brad's mouth moved towards Patrick, and they were kissing, and everything was all right for that moment. In that bliss filled minute, Patrick was filled with an overwhelming desire for Brad, as well as fear. Fear for the future, a future without Brad.

With one last long and heart filled look, Brad swiftly moved towards the door and left the room, leaving Patrick with his thoughts.

Patrick thought about all the nights he'd cried over the other boy. About all the times he'd wished he'd never met him, never talked to him or fallen in love with him. He knew that if all that had never happened, he would be a lot happier than he was at that moment. But he would also be more depressed, because while he might regret all of the bad experiences, he also remembered the good ones, and somehow that made him sadder.

He looked over at his mobile phone sitting next to him, sighed, and picked it up, knowing what he had to do. He scrolled down the list of contacts until he reached the letter B, and quickly found Brad's name. Fingers shaking, Patrick pressed the delete button, feeling empty and numb. While a tear rolled down his cheek, he turned out his bedroom light and fell asleep, hoping things would be better in the morning.


End file.
